X-Men (Earth-295)
He began recruiting and training mutants while the evil Apocalypse plotted the conquest of the planet through bringing about wars and conflict in which the strong would defeat and destroy the weak. In a world without the Avengers or Fantastic Four there were few to oppose him Dawn of the Age of Apocalypse In the early days of Magneto built a school to trained his students on Wundagore mountain. His core group of students were dubbed the X-Men, named after the late Charles Xavier. The team's original roster consisted of Iceman, Storm, Colossus, Jean Grey, and Magneto's own children Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. The group was soon joined by the feral mutant Weapon X (Logan), as well as Rogue. The X-Men were sent on their first mission to stop the Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-295)Horsemen of Apocalypse from seizing control of Cape Citadel. In the course of the battle, Sabertooth defected over to the X-Men due to his unwillingness to participate in mass genocide. Although the X-Men succeeded in in stopping Apocalypse, they suffered a loss as well. Apocalypse sent his son Nemesis to destroy Magneto's school while the were away, killing many including the Scarlet Witch. Apocalypse continued gain a foothold on the world, taking over much of North America and leaving the world in ruins. Pockets of human resistance existed, the strongest concentration being in Europe. During this time, Magneto formed ties with other mutants who were against Apocalypse's rule. He made allies of Forge and rescued Morph from the clutches of Sugar-Man. Magneto also recruited Gambit, Sunfire, Blink and Nightcrawler onto the team. Also during this time Magneto got his revenge against Nemesis by blowing away his flesh, forcing him to wear a special containment unit. Nemesis changed his name to Holocaust and became an even deadlier foe to the X-Men. The group rescued Robert Kelly from Apocalypse's agents Absorbing Man and Diablo. They convinced the young and frightened Blink to help the X-Men travel to the Blue Areaa of the Moon to free Sunfire from Prelate Summers and the Inhumans. Also during this time Sabertooth was captured by Apocalypse's forces, but escaped and brought the feral Wild Child back with him as a companion. Descent would come to the X-Men's ranks following the capture of Jean Grey leading to her love Weapon X to disobey orders and go after her. The end result would lead to Weapon X osing a hand in battle against Prelate Summers and he and Jean Grey quitting the team. With a love triangle forming between Magneto, Rogue and Gambit, Holocaust would see this as an ideal opportunity to strike at the team. He would send his agent Wolverine to attack the group. When Rogue chooses Magneto over Gambit it causes a rift in the friendships between the three. At the battle's end, Gambit would kill Wolverine but ultimately leave the X-Men. Also during this period, the X-Men would induct Shadow Cat onto the team, and she would soon forge a relationship with Colossus. While fighting an army of Sentinels on South Africa, Colossus would lose all interest in the continued struggle the X-Men face, and Magneto would then charge him with training the next generation of mutants, taking him off active combat duty with the team. While on a mission destroying Infinites in Dallas, Texas, Blink would disobey Magneto's and would end in her being kicked off the team. However, after an adventure in the Negative Zone, she would be taken back on the team. The Age of Apocalypse The world situation would become a tense one, although the X-Men have grown into a large unit of mutants, Apocalypse would still control all of North America. A cold war would be in play between Apocalypse and the Eurasian High Council with doomsday weapons pointing at each camp that would threaten to wipe out the entire planet. While Apocalypse and the Council would make pacts and treaties, the ancient mutant had not intentions of following them and would continue his genetic culls of the remaining human population in North America. The X-Men at this point would be stationed in the ruins of Xavier's old estate and try their best to stop Apocalypse's genocide across the globe. Also during this time Magneto, and Rogue would sire a child, Charles. Also, unknown to all, the M'Kraan Crystal, the nexus of all realities has been fractured due to Legion's tampering with the time line and threatens to erase everything from existence. During this period, the X-Men would travel to stop a genetic culling in Seattle, Washinton. There they would crush the Infinities and their commander Prelate Unus. They would also encounter the time displaced and almost insane Bishop. Hearing Bishop's rants about how reality has been distorted and that it's somehow Magneto's fault, the X-Men take him back to their base where after having Rogue absorb Bishop's memories they would learn about Earth-616 and the changes done to history wrought by Legion. Although this other reality is one where he is a villain, Magneto believes that restoring the proper reality where there is still hope for the future is the best course of action, despite the doubts of his fellow X-Men. Magneto would then send his X-Men on various missions to try and verify Bishop's claims and at the same time continue to foil Apocalypse's on going plans in the event that they are not. He would send Colossus, Shadow Cat and their students Generation Next to rescue Colossus'sister Illyana from the slave pens run by Sugar-Man to utilize her teleporting powers; Convince Gambit and his X-Ternals to travel to the far off Shi'ar galaxy to capture a fragment of the M'Krann Crystal, unaware that one of their own, Strong Guy is really a double agent for Apocalypse; He also sends Nightcrawler and Mystique to Avalon to collect Destiny an elderly mutant who can see the future. To quash Apocalypse's operations, Magneto sends Rogue, Morph, Sunfire, Sabertooth, Wild Child, and Blink to the west coast to stop Holocaust from culling the rest of the west coast and destroy his Infinites plant. He also send Quicksilver, Storm, Banshee, Iceman, Dazzler, and Exodus to assist the Sentinels involved in a human evac of the east coast. Quicksilver's team would hit a snag in their plan when the Brotherhood of Chaos would tamper with the virus that the X-Men created to prevent the Sentinels from attacking them. Matters would be complicated worse when a little boy is captured by Abyss one of the Horsement of Apocalypse. In the end the X-Men would succeed in getting the humans safely evacuated from North America, and rescue the little boy from Abyss when Quiksilver would shove Abyss through his own portal. While on the west coast, Rogue's team would go up against Holocaust and his genetic culling. While the others are busy protecting the remaining human population, Sabertooth would attempt to go after Holocaust, and ultimately be defeated and captured. Learning of this, the other X-Men would continue their mission of destroying the Infinites and rescuing humans, however Blink would go looking for Sabertooth and find him crucified. At the same time back at headquarters, Magneto, fearing for his son's safety would send the boy away into the tunnels below the mansion with his Nanny robot. Learning the secret location of Magneto's hideout, Apocalypse would join a troupe of Infinites led by Vanisher to attack Magneto. Apocalypse would succeed in capturing Magneto and Bishop. He would take Magneto back to his citadel for torture, and Bishop to his Tabernacle of the Madri in Quebec to have his mind probed by the Shadow King, giving Apocalypse all he needed to know about Magneto's mission. When Quicksilver's team returns home, Quicksilver learns what happened to Magneto and Bishop from Angel. Quicksilver would then send Exodus and Dazzler to find Charles, Iceman to find Rogue's team and tell them what happened while he, Banshee and Storm rescue Bishop. Back on the west coast, Rogue's team would clash with Holocaust, ultimately defeating him with the aid of a very much alive Sabertooth and Iceman. When Holocaust teleports away bragging about Magneto being his fathers prisoner, Rogue attempts to follow but is stopped by Iceman. With Holocaust defeated Rogue calls all the X-Men together to return to New York. Twilight of the Age of the Apocalypse Magneto's hard fought plan to restore the proper order of reality ultimately comes to fruition but not without some massive casualties and destruction along the way. Colossus and Shadow Cat would succeed in rescuing Illyana from the clutches of Sugar-Man, but at the seeming cost of his students lives when Colossus would abandon them to die. Likewise, Nightcrawler and Mystique would succeed in getting Destiny however much of Avalon is laid waste. Gambit and his X-Ternals would return to Earth with the shard of the M'Krann Crystal only to lose it and Charles Lehnsherr when Strong Guy would betray them to Apocalypse. Lastly, Quicksilver would succeed in rescuing Bishop from the Abyss at the cost of Banshee's life. With the all the X-Men reunited, Rogue would rally them on a final assault on Apocalypse's citadel to rescue Magneto, Charles and use the M'Kraan Crystal to restore reality before Apocalypse can use it to his own ends. At this point the the final salvo in the cold war between Apocalypse and the Eurasian High Council has been played out and the doomsday weapons on both sides have been launched. Arriving at the citadel, Destiny would confirm all of Bishop's claims. Bishop, Destiny and Illyana would all travel into the M'Kraan Crystal where they would send Bishop back int time to change history back to normal. Bishop would succeed in stopping Legion, killing both in the process. However instead of erasing the Age of Apocalypse, it diverged into a new reality designated Earth-295. In the final battle, many mutants would die including Angel, Prelate Summers and his brother Alex, Jean Grey, an insane Colossus, Shadow Cat, Strong Guy and lastly Apocalypse at Magneto's own hands. X-Man, Sugar-Man, Dark Beast, and Holocaust would escape into Earth-616. Lastly, Blink and Sabertooth would become unmoored from time by the Timebreakers to fix damaged realities with the Exiles and Weapon X respectively. As destruction rained down all over the world threatening to destroy everything, all were saved at the last moment when suddenly all the weapons of mass destruction poised to destroy the entire world were suddenly deconstructed. At first everyone would believe that it was Magneto who saved the day. However, in reality it was Jean Grey having advanced to an Alpha Mutant tapping the Phoenix Force and saving everyone. Realizing what had happened Sinister would capture her and keep her hidden. In order to preserve the new tomorrow that Magneto was building, the Master of Magnetism would keep taking credit for saving the world, in hopes that the lie would justify reconstructing civilization, completely unaware that Sinister had capitalized on the lie. The Man-Hunt for Sinister Over the next few years Magneto and the X-Men would free the remaining humans in captivity and help reconstruct society and reinstall the old political systems and infrastructure that was in place prior to Apocalypse's rule. Magneto would be appointed leader of Mutant Affairs and would being man-hunts for all of Apocalypse's former minions. The most wanted of them all was Sinister. Sinister would approach Magneto and reveal that he knew the truth about who really saved the world and would blackmail Magneto into leaving him alone in order to keep that secret under wraps. During this time, Exodus, Iceman, and Morph would be sent on a secret mission, the details of which remain unrevealed. Presently they are missing in action and presumed deceased . New additions to the team would include Wolfsbane, Silver Samurai, Beak Psylock and Xorn. Lastly they would find Kirika in one of Sinister's lab, a being dubbed "X-23", that appeared to be a clone of Weapon X, after training her, Magneto would bind her bones and claws in Adamantium. With the X-Men fully installed as heroes, and as head of Mutant Affairs, Magneto would begin his manhunt for all of Apocalypse's minions. While all the X-Men followed orders, some of them, such as the Silver Samurai would express the ethical problems he saw with the plan. In order to install faith in the new governments regime, the X-Men would put on a televised capture of the Hellions. He would also send Kirika to collect her father Weapon X who had been in the wilds of Canada since the defeat of Apocalypse. While the other X-Men attempt to convince the Morlocks to come to the surface, leading to a fight that sees Magneto and Xorn injured, Kirika manages to convince Weapon X to return with her after they both take down Northstar and Aurora two of Apocalypse's elite. When the Exiles, whose numbers now included Blink, Sabertooth, and Holocaust were transported to Earth-295 by the Timebroker (in reality Hyperion of Earth-4023 who took over the Panoptichron and was using it to get revenge against the Exiles for a previous defeat) were put on a mission to stop the X-Men from capturing Sinister. However, they would decide to take back their own fate by using the M'Kraan Crystal to face their employers. The Exiles would travel to the lab of Dark Beast to find data he collected on the crystal leading to a brief clash against the X-Men, Magneto, Gambit, Quicksilver and Sunfire. The X-Men are soundly defeated and Magneto barely avoids being killed by Holocaust thanks to the intervention of the Exiles reminding their unwanted companion that killing Magneto would be giving the "Time Broker" what he wants, and depart. . Shortly thereafter, Sabertooth would return to Earth-295 and meet with Magneto and Rouge to learn the whereabouts of Wildchild, and learn that he had gone missing shortly after Sabertooth was recruited by the Timebroker months earlier . Ultimately, Wildchild had been captured by mutant haters and Sabertooth and Blink would secretly lead Earth-91172's Quentin Quire to recruit Wildchild in a team of Exiles to defend his world . Next the White House is attacked by the Guthrie siblings Amazon, Cannonball, Icarus. While the X-Men, now joined by Weapon X battle them, Xorn reveals herself to be a much-alive Paige Guthrie, who wants revenge against the X-Men for leaving her to die, and captures Rogue and Charles. During the course of the battle, Magneto and the other X-Men return from their encounter with the Exiles and turn the tables of battle. With no choice they are forced to kill the Guthrie family in order to save Rogue and Charles, but not before Paige lets slip Magneto's deal with Sinister. Magneto would be forced to explain to the X-Men how he was blackmailed by Sinister into keeping up the lie. Although Weapon X and Wolfsbane both wish to kill Magneto, they restrain realizing they need their leader still. Checking Paige's body, the X-Men learn that Sinister is in New York City and track him down to his lab on Liberty Island where they come face to face with Sinister and his Sinister Six, which includes Jean Grey among their number. In the final battle, the X-Men learn Sinister's goal was to find Mutant Alpha, which he found in Jean Grey. In the climax of the battle, Gambit, and Quicksilver are killed in combat, however Jean is freed from Sinister's control. All of the Sinister Six, Sinister included are killed by the X-Men. In the aftermath of the battle, Magneto reveals the truth that he allowed Sinister to run free and turns himself over to the authorities and is imprisoned. Despite this setback, the X-Men now led by Jean Grey and Weapon X decide to remain together and protect their world from those who would threaten it. The New Apocalypse While the world seemed to know peace for some time, this all changed the day a Celestial Spaceship arrived on Earth. A team of X-Men were sent to investigate and the result was that Weapon X took the mantle of the new Apocalypse in order to spare the world Celestial Judgement. The world was once again plunged into war with the X-Men continuing their battle against their former ally, the new Apocalypse. One day, X-Force from Earth-616 arrived on their world in an effort to salvage a Celestial Lifeseed to prevent one of their members from turning into the Apocalypse of their world. While the X-Men initially believed them to be minions of Weapon X due to them working with Dark Beast, they later helped them gain a Lifesed, at the cost of several of their members. With the X-Mens ranks dwindled Weapon X launched an attack on the last human stronghold. The human resistance had been creating clones of Magneto's daughter, the Scarlet Witch after hearing from X-Force that the Scarlet Witch of their world was able to use her powers to de-power almost every mutant on Earth. After finding out about this, Magneto flew into a rage and destroyed all the clones with the exception of one. Since the clones were mindless, a telepath was required to enter the clones mind and use her powers. Jean Grey volunteered while Magneto and Rogue gave their lives to distract Weapon X. The plan went awry however and Jean was only able to de-power the mutants in a small radius surrounding the clone, resulting in only Jean and Sabretooth being de-powered. Jean and Sabretooth fled the stronghold together with the Human Resistance. While Jean was taken in to be trained, Sabretooth was thrown in prison for his time aiding Apocalypse before becoming an X-Man | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Age of Apocalypse